The New Nation
by ozzy stormberry
Summary: Katara can waterbend, Aang will do all four, what about Sokka? When Zuko steals Appa, it is up to him to find out his bending powers and save the bison. I am so sorry, I suck at summaries. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay...I have no Idea how to spell Sokkha's name...so here we go with the name "Sokkha". Enjoy!

* * *

He watched Katara teach Aang some moves. The water formed the letter K...A...T...A...R...A...and then she told him how to do his name.

A...A...N...C?

"Darn it!" Aang yelled, and his water splashed to the ground. Katara bent it back into her gourd.

"Don't worry. The northern water master made me train for weeks before I could get the whole alphabet. It's just for calming practice. At least you aren't going to use it when the Fire Nation is attacking, right? I mean, what will you spell?"

"Probably help," Aang said, and threw some moon peaches to Mo Mo. He caught it and slipped it into his mouth.

Sokkha sighed and looked at the sky.

It wasn't fair. Katara could Water bend and Aang was going to master everything...why couldn't he do anything?

* * *

Aero and Zuko were lost in the forest.

"Uncle, I don't care if you've lost your emerald Mucchi charm," Zuko sighed, "we need to get out of here!"

"Do not worry, prince Zuko!" Aero said in a calm, almost amused voice, "We will find my charm. Otherwise I will not be able to find enough water for my bath. And if I get no bath, I can eat no roast duck. And if I eat no roast duck—well, let's just say we need that charm." He looked through the bushes.

"_We live on a boat, Uncle!_" Zuko let his rage out. Aero was so infuriating!

"Clean water, Zuko, otherwise no roast duck. The used bath water is also used, you see, in—"

"Just find your dumb charm."

Aero smiled and looked up to the sky. He heard a crunching to his side.

"Who is there?" he asked, and made Zuko turn. Both flamed their hands.

It was Appa, poor, alone Appa, wandering looking for Cho Cho pears. Aang had bended them down a river and Appa was very hungry. He was surprised to see Zuko. He did recognize him, however, and was happy to see someone he knew.

"What the—?" Zuko screamed as Appa licked him up and down. Zuko pulled away and dried himself off with the fire.

"Ugh!" he yelled, and Appa scratched at his ear. The Emerald Mucchi charm fell out.

"My charm!" Aero yelled in glee, and picked it up. "Much obliged, fat bison. Who is your master?" he added, seeing the saddle on Appa's back.

"It belongs to the Avatar, Uncle," Zuko said, hardly containing his delight. The perfect lure! "We should use it."

"It is bad luck to steal, Zuko. You should know that.".

"Yea, well, it's bad luck to be superstitious, Uncle," Zuko laughed at his joke. Aero rolled his eyes, "So come on. We'll get back quicker."

"Point being?"

Zuko took a turn in his Uncle's point of view. "Quicker bath, and more duck for you. The cook may be cooking something special for you tonight, and you will need to be there to tell him what you want." Zuko smirked at the satisfied look on Aero's face.

"Smart boy. Alright, but only if you promise to return him. He is a cutie!"

Zuko mounted Appa and helped Aero up. The two set off into the sun to the waiting boat.

* * *

A/N I know it sucked, but I LOVE Avatar, especially Zuko and Katara and Aero! THEY ROCK! I will update soon, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Bleeding Wings thanks for the advice. This chapter will be longer than last one, there will be fewer mistakes, and just to say: Appa was lost and couldn't find anything familiar, so he just found Zuko and Iroh and was so THRILLED to see someone he knew. So there. Read on:

"Appa!" Katara yelled. Aang sighed. They had been yelling for an hour. Appa hadn't shown up.

Sokka was practicing bending. He figured out four very important things: He was not an earth bender, he was not a fire bender, he was not a water bender, and he was not an air bender. For one hopeful moment he had made a rock move, but it had only been Aang blowing air around, looking for Appa by pushing plants aside.

_What other nations are there? _Sokka thought, grimacing, _we were all water benders, so shouldn't _I _be a bender, too? _

He thought back to something Madame Wu had said a long time ago, "You will have lots of trouble, much of it self-inflicted." Maybe he could "trouble" himself into becoming a bender.

Then he remembered something his mother had told him before the fire nation raid, "You are not a bender, and you are not yet a warrior. You should use your imagination to become something you want to be. _Pretend _to be something. Make up your own nation, have adventures with yourself, yet don't leave your backyard."

He stared at the ground. When Aang and Katara gave up for the night they sat down.

"I'm sure he's just looking for something to eat. Nothing bad, he'll be back in the morning." Katara said. Aang sighed and rolled over. In a couple of minutes, he was fast asleep. Katara joined him. Sokka stayed up, looking into the fire.

* * *

Appa was tied to the boats. They were surrounding him, and they had enough weight combined to hold him down. He could roll over, but not fly away.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, and Iroh came running.

"What is it Prince Zuko?"

"I saw water."

"We _do _live on a boat, you know," Iroh said.

"I mean _bending _water. I'm sure the avatar is out there with that boy and girl..." he said, and a part of his heart fluttered.

"So?"

"So they will see our ships! And that bison! What should we do?"

"Calm down, Zuko, it is all under control..."

* * *

Sokka lifted his hands. The Earth trembled, water flew all around him, and air blew out all of the fires on Earth. He was a master, of everything but fire...

And then, in a flash, it was over. He was sitting in a tree, watching fiery rock get carried by wind over a river, each just out of his reach.

It meant something. All of the known elements were out of his reach, he could not use them, could not bend them...

_Use your imagination... _

He looked around him, looking for something inspiring...

_...without leaving your backyard. _

He couldn't figure it out. He knew he had to create another nation.

Sokka woke up from his dream and stared into the fire. He wondered how he could make himself become a bender of this new nation.

Was it possible? He didn't know. He tried looking for a way to use what he had.

The fire reached to the sky, and it went back down. It slowly crept towards Aang, waiting to take him.

In a flash, water had spurted from the ground and dashed the water out. Katara was up, her hands moving the drenched steam back into a hole.

"Fire benders," she said, "they're here."

"How did you make that water?"

"There's a sort of tunnel underneath us, with water from the river running in. I saw it when we came. We should get out of here now. Aang!" she said, shaking him, "Wake up!"

Aang sighed, and woke up. "Hmm?"

"Fire benders, let's get out of here."

Sokka sighed as Aang burst up with a bunch of air, and he made an air scooter.

"How do you know?"

"The fire was going crazy. They were using their surroundings to try and take you."

"Aang! Katara! Let's get a move-on!" Sokka growled. The two looked at him.

"What's with you?" Katara asked, and Aang raised his eyebrows.

Suddenly, a great burst of fire surrounded them.

"Katara! Is there any more water?" Aang whispered, frightened.

"Not anymore, not without them noticing. I don't have enough to take them all out without the river."

"What about your gourd? You can make a small bit. Aang, blow the fire out with air. Quickly!" Sokka said in a loud whisper so they could hear. He hoped no one else heard.

Katara nodded. They ran, and she made the water burst in front of her, making a small hole. They ran through.

"Hang on—Momo!" Aang yelled. He ran back, and threw some air over the fire.

Momo was inside, trying to fly out. The fire was closing in.

"MOMO!" Aang yelled, and he grabbed the poor creature. Aang breathed air onto the fire and escaped. They all ran through the forest.

"Alright, now I really wish it were raining!" Sokka yelled, and after a while the skies turned dark.

It drizzled, and Katara made a bubble around them so no fire could harm them. The four (Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka) caught rain on their tongues to steady their breathing. Katara refilled her gourd.

Sokka still couldn't figure out what he needed to become a bender. What else could he bend? Dust? No, that would be Earth bending. Metal?

He could try metal. It would be great, learning that. But it was man-made, so no one could really be a natural bender.

Then he remembered: Benders were born, not made. Katara wasn't made to be one. He wouldn't be one either.

Unless, of course, he learned if he had other powers.

Sokka sighed. He wanted to be a bender more than anything. He was the oldest of the group (except maybe Appa, and Aang was one hundred years older, but they didn't count...) and he should have been a powerful bender.

He walked on and thought of other elements. He thought about his dream.

_He was alone and the four nations were out of his reach... _

So what was in his reach...?

And then he knew. He knew what type of bender he was. He couldn't believe it. He had discovered a new nation, he was a lord now, he was...he was...

He was a _bender. _

A _plant _bender!


End file.
